The Cycle
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Spin off sequel to Reba What If? What happened to Mr. Myers after Kyra...
1. Aurora

**A/N: This story was an idea from HorrorLover12... This is a spin off sequel to "**_**Reba What If?" **_**because this is about Mr. Myers continuing his cycle of seducing and raping young girls and their fighting back.**

Mr. Myers was fired from West Chester High School two months before and had been diligently looking for another job. He realized after a while that there wasn't much of a need for high school teachers in Texas, so he decided to go back to his home town of Los Angeles, California. There he got a job at a charter school as a Creative Writing teacher and went back to school to get his Master's at the University of Southern California. During his first year at the school, he met a sixteen year old girl named Aurora. She was shy, quiet and a good student.

"Aurora, can you stay after school today?" Mr. Matthew Myers asked her about two months after school started. Aurora pushed her glasses up on her face, stood up, gathered her school books up in her arms and walked over to him.

"What's wrong Mr. Myers?" Aurora asked. Mr. Myers looked at the other three students who were still in the classroom.

"I need to speak with you about your grade privately after class." Mr. Myers replied.

"It is after class sir." Aurora said and then looked at the students behind her. "Oh, is it that bad?" Mr. Myers nodded. The other students quietly walked towards the door.

"Do you want me to close the door sir?" One of the students asked him.

"Yes please." Mr. Myers responded with a smile. When they walked out, Aurora sat in the chair next to him.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked.

"Do you know that you are very attractive?" Mr. Myers questioned. Aurora blushed until she turned blood red and flashed a tiny smile at her teacher.

"Mr. Myers do you really think so?" Aurora asked.

"Yes." Mr. Myers replied with a huge smile. Aurora stood up and walked over to the trashcan and threw away the napkin she had in her hand. Then she went to sit back down.

"Now, what did you say about my grades?" Aurora questioned.

"Come here, come look at my computer." Mr. Myers said. Aurora stood up and walked over to the computer and leaned to look at the screen. Mr. Myers looked down her top as she did.

"There's nothing there." Aurora stated. Just then, the principal of the school walked in the front door.

"Matthew?" She asked. Aurora and Mr. Myers both looked up at her.

"Yes?" Mr. Myers questioned.

"Oh I didn't realize you were with a student." She said. "We are having a faculty meeting down in the conference room in twenty minutes."

"I will be there. Thank you Mrs. Andrews." Mr. Myers replied. She walked out of the room. While Aurora is still facing the door, Mr. Myers pulls down her skirt and her underwear and pulls her down onto his lap.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Aurora exclaimed. He ignored her question, overpowered her and he pushed one hand into her body and used the other one to go up her shirt towards her bra clasp. Aurora jumped up. "I do NOT want you to do that ever again. I'm going to tell my mom and we will report you." Aurora pulled up her underwear and her skirt. Mr. Myers glared at her.

"If you tell anybody, you won't live to regret it." Mr. Myers threatened.

**To Be Continued…. **


	2. Jason Talks with Aurora

It had been a week since Aurora had stood up to Mr. Myers and he threatened her. One night Aurora was eating dinner with her family when her brother brought up school.

"Well Rory, how's school going?" Aurora's brother Jason asked her. Aurora looked at him and pushed her salad around on the plate.

"It's going okay, I guess." Aurora replied.

"Just okay? I thought you loved school." Her mother said leaning up.

"I don't think my teacher likes me." Aurora stated.

"Oh he likes you, you just have to do more of what he asks honey." Her mother responded.

_"But you have no idea what he's asking mom." Aurora thought._

"Do you think we could talk to the principal and get me put in another class?" Aurora asked.

"Come on Rory; don't give up so easily with a difficult teacher. Who do you have?" Jason asked.

"Mr. Myers." Aurora replied looking at him. Jason choked on the bite of his steak.

"What's wrong Jason?" Their dad asked him.

"Nothing. My food just went down the wrong way." Jason replied.

"Well then, can we please get on with our dinner? Aurora is not switching classes, end of story." Their dad stated and that was the end of that. Aurora finished her dinner in silence and then went upstairs letting Jason and their mother do the dishes that night. She had just sat down with her algebra book when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Aurora said without looking up for her notebook. Jason walked in and sat on her bed, next to the desk.

"Rory, I need an honest answer; has Mr. Myers tried anything with you?" Jason questioned. Aurora stared at him for a minute.

"Yeah." Aurora said weakly after a minute or so.

"What? Did he hurt you?" Jason asked.

"No. I stood up to him and he told me if I told mom and dad that I wouldn't live to regret it." Aurora replied.

"Well I'm not mom; we are going to do something about it. I am going to the University of Houston, in Houston, Texas as you know. Apparently Mr. Myers used to teach there and there was a really large case a few years ago." Jason said.

"I can't believe I was so stupid I didn't see through all this." Aurora stated. She had started crying. Jason walked over to her.

"You aren't stupid. This is just a really bad man. You and I are going to talk to the police tomorrow and we are going to file a report." Jason said.

"I… I can't do that. He told me I wouldn't live to regret it." Aurora stated.

"Don't worry about that Rory. We will find you a place to hide. I am not going to let anybody hurt you. You're my little sister Rory, I love you." Jason responded.


	3. The Harts Agree to Help Aurora

The next day Jason did some research digging to Mr. Myers past in Texas. Thankfully this man didn't change his name when he left. The Hart family had since moved back to Houston. Jason had done a lot of research to find these people. Finally, one day he got up the nerve to call the house. When he called a woman with a thick accent answered the phone.

"Hello? Is this the Hart residence?" Jason asked.

"Yes it is. Who is calling please?" The woman asked confused on the other end.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry. My name is Jason Michaels. Can I speak to Kyra please?" Jason questioned.

"Sure." She replied. After a few minutes Jason heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A young voice asked.

"Kyra, my name is Jason Michaels. My little sister Rory is in Mr. Myers class here in Los Angeles. I know that he hurt you. I thought maybe you guys could talk." Jason said.

"Oh I have plenty I could tell her about him. He raped me and I have our daughter. Has he hurt your little sister?" Kyra asked.

"I don't think so. She didn't tell us, well she said that he started, but she went to defend herself and he threatened her." Jason stated.

"How far are you guys from Houston?" Kyra questioned.

"We live in Los Angeles." Jason replied. Jason heard her put her hand over the phone.

"Mom! Come here!" After a minute he heard her start talking again. "This guy I'm talking to, his little sister goes to school in Los Angeles. Mr. Myers is there. He tried hurting her too." Kyra uncovered the phone and started talking to Jason again. "Can you guys get here?"

"I wouldn't have called if I didn't think we could have. Now Rory isn't in class today because she was sick, so we can leave today and be by you tomorrow sometime. Is that okay?" Jason questioned.

"Tomorrow is Friday. The only thing is that my little brother will be in school, but that won't affect me and…"Kyra paused. "Is her name Rory?" Jason laughed.

"Her name is Aurora Leann, but I call her Rory for short." Jason said.

"Oh okay. Well then if that's what you call her, than that's what I will as well." Kyra replied.

"Alright. I should be going. I didn't tell Rory I was calling, I am going to go have her pack a bag and then we will be heading out. Thank you for helping. When we get close to Houston, we will call for directions to your house." Jason said.

"It's not a problem. I don't him to continue this awful cycle with another girl. It really hurt me and I don't want him to be able to ever do that again." Kyra stated. When they hung up the phone Jason walked upstairs to Aurora's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Aurora said from inside the room. When Jason opened the door, she was sitting on the bed with a textbook. Jason leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed. She looked up at him. "Hi Jason."

"Hello Rory." Jason said and then got a huge smile on his face.

"What is it Jason? What's going on?" Aurora asked.

"I need you to pack a suitcase. We are going to Texas." Jason stated. Aurora jumped up off the bed.

"What's wrong? Is it mom? I knew that she was really sick when she told us that nothing was wrong." Aurora exclaimed getting to a point that was quite hysterical. Jason grabbed her shoulders finally and calmed her down.

"Rory, it has nothing to do with mom. I got a hold of that family in Houston that the girl was raped by Mr. Myers and they invited us to their home so you two could talk. Mom and Dad can't know where we are going, so let's just get going." Jason said.

"What are you going to tell them?" Aurora asked.

"I'm not sure yet Rory; pack and I will think about it while you are getting ready." Jason replied. He walked out of Aurora's room and went to pack himself a suitcase. Fifteen minutes later, Jason walked down to his car and put his suitcase in the trunk. When he came back in he saw Aurora's on the floor and picked it up and went ahead and put it in the trunk of the car as well. When he went back in again he realized that Aurora had been in the bathroom.

"Where are you going Jason?" Their mom asked him.

"I thought I'd take Rory here to the track." Jason replied jokingly and put his arm around his little sister's neck.

"Seriously Jason. You aren't leaving this house until you tell me where you are going." Their mom said crossing her arms.

"Okay." Jason sighed. "I'm going to the library to study and Rory wanted to tag along."

"Why didn't you just say that before?" She asked.

_"Because it's not true." Jason and Aurora thought to themselves._ Finally their mom let them leave. When they got into the car Aurora asked,

"Jason, what's going to happen when we don't come home from the supposed library tonight?"

"We will call her around closing time and tell her that a friend of yours and a friend of mine asked if we could spend the night. You don't have school tomorrow, it shouldn't be a problem." Jason said.

"And if it is?" Aurora questioned.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that I don't want to find out; but that I know we will." Jason said. "Are you willing to face any consequences?" Aurora nodded.

"Doing this is more important than any trouble I could get in at home." Aurora said.

"Good." Jason replied and they sped off down the road.

_Houston, Texas_

Reba Hart was carrying her granddaughter Reba around the house.

"Sweetheart, your daddy has been a very bad guy. First, your parents weren't married. You were born because your dad was an awful guy, and now he is after even more young girls. I am glad that you aren't in his life because I know it would be filled with nothing but heartache." Reba said.

"Mom!" Cheyenne exclaimed. Reba looked up at her. "Don't tell her that. It might be the truth, but wait until she's 15 or 16 to tell her that her dad is just the most awful guy on Earth."

"Okay. I guess this talk could wait a few years." Reba replied. Cheyenne nodded and walked into the kitchen. Kyra walked down the stairs and looked at her mother and daughter. She held her arms out.

"Let me have my baby." Kyra said. Reba handed her Reba.

"She's beautiful Kyra." Reba said.

"I know. I just can't believe she's getting so big. She is going to be a year and a half old in two months. It's hard to believe this whole thing with Mr. Myers has been so long ago. I remember it like it was yesterday. Any time I look at Reba, I remember it. But this today is definitely going to bring things back up." Kyra started tearing up.

"Do you not want to talk to Rory? You don't have to honey." Reba replied. Kyra wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked up at her mom.

"I have to talk to her. Plus, they are already here in Houston. I just wish that one of his former "students" would have talked to me about him." Kyra said putting students in air quotations.

"Well maybe there is something we can do for her." Reba replied.

"There has to be, and I intend to find it." Kyra stated. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Reba and Kyra looked at each other. Little Reba took a fistful of Kyra's hair, pulled on it really hard and squealed. Kyra handed her daughter to Reba and went to open the front door. Kyra opened the door and saw a girl about four years younger than her standing there looking at her through glasses and a very attractive guy about a year or so older than her standing in front of her. "You must be Rory and Jason?" The guy nodded.

"That's us." Jason said with a smile.

"Why don't you come in?" Kyra questioned.

TBC


	4. Comparing Stories

**A/N: Well, it's been three years since I wrote on this story. I plan to have it done by the end of August **** There are only three chapters left for this story, so we can do that **** Keep reading **

"So what happened to you?" Kyra asked as she and Aurora sat on the couch drinking lemonade. Aurora turned to see her brother sitting there. Getting the hint that she was uncomfortable, Jason stood up.

"I'll go in the other room so you can talk."

"Have you ever been to Houston before?" Cheyenne asked him and he shook his head. "Come on, we'll go sight-seeing."

"Don't go far Cheyenne." Reba said.

"We won't," she responded as she opened the door, "so how old are you?"

"I'm 19." Reba heard as they walked out the door.

"I'll be in the kitchen Kyra."

"Please stay Mrs. Hart." Aurora said. Reba nodded and sat in the chair closest to the door. Aurora took a deep breath in. "It first started at school when he said we needed to talk about grades. It was the beginning of the semester and I wanted to do everything I could to keep my grades up," she paused and looked at them, "but this was not my idea. I would never actually want to sleep with my teacher. It's too weird and I'm too young to have a baby."

"So was I, but I refused to abort my child and mom and dad let me choose whether or not to keep Reba."

"How long has this been going on?" Reba interjected. Aurora looked to her.

"A few months," she replied hanging her head, "I was so embarrassed and ashamed. Any time he talked about needing to discuss grades after school; that was his cue of what he was going to do to me. I was scared until you told me you had a similar situation."

"How'd he know?" Kyra looked between Aurora and her mom.

"Your law suit was in the newspaper. We read it after Jason insisted that I tell him what happened to me." Kyra nodded.

"I was ashamed to tell my parents until I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't keep it from them then."

"How long did he do it to you?"

"Probably the entire school year. He told me it would be my fault if we got caught so I never said anything." Aurora sat next to her and looked into her eyes focusing on her story.

"He told me not to tell anybody." She said quietly. Reba stood up.

"I can't believe he's still allowed to teach with that on his record." Aurora turned to her.

"You'd be surprised how desperate they are for teachers in Los Angeles Mrs. Hart. They'll hire anybody willing to fill the spot since they don't have many people willing."

"I'd teach just to protect those kids. I have a college degree for a reason."

"I don't think you can mom." Kyra replied.

"Well we're going to figure something out."

"What?" The girls asked in unison.

"He's not going to hurt anybody else again. I'll make sure of it."


End file.
